74th Victor - Katniss Everdeen's Story
by Harper Clan
Summary: This is an Alternative ending towards the First book of the Hunger Games. What happens when it didn't really end that peacefully.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta and I spit out furiously the berries as we heard Claudius Templesmith shout that fateful sentence, "Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you - the tributes of District Twelve!"

Peeta's eyes and mine locked, as we stared at each other before I burst into tears. For joy or for sorrow, I still have no idea.

"We survived. We're the victors!" Peeta shouted, with a whoop, before falling into my arms because of his wound. I held him up, as we stared at the hovercraft as it came and dropped two ladders. I knew that it wouldn't be safe, so I hoisted up myself with Peeta onto the ladder. Immediately, the electric current glued us onto the ladder.

As we were being pulled up to the hovercraft, Peeta whispered into my ear. "Home."

I smiled at Peeta, though he slowly lost his consciousness. The doctors were ready to take Peeta from my arms and try to save him. Another pair of doctors took me, and started to make sure that I was alright. Soon, I was left in a room surrounded in glass when President Snow came into the room.

It was a reflex as I reeled back from his awful smell of roses and death.

"Ms. Everdeen. It seems that you have done quite a lot of damage." Snow stared into my eyes, and I stared back, blackly.

"Peeta. Is he.. Alive?" I dared to ask, and Snow stared back with eyes narrowed into slits.

"This is Johanna Mason. She won. Just like you. But she thought she could play me." Snow waved his hand, and a hologram of a girl smiled at me. "She thought she was invincible, like you do."

"So?" I dared to raise my voice a couple inches, yet it came out as a whisper.

"I told her, 'Sometimes, it's the loved ones that hurt us the most.' And then her family wanted to kill her." Snow smiled, and he waved his hand. There was a picture of Johanna crying.

"You killed them." I spoke

"No. I never touched them. Nor did my peacekeepers. She killed them. With her bare hands. " Snow said

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Sometimes, it's the loved ones that hurt us the most. I only give one warning. The next time you rebel or even say no to me." Snow growled at me, and I nodded frozen.

"What happened to Johanna will happen to you and Peeta." Snow turned and left. I stared, and slowly slumped to the walls.

I remembered how I killed Marvel, and wasn't able to save Rue. I remembered how Cato died in front of my eyes. I remembered how Peeta looked so pale and weak in my hands. I remembered how I tossed the Tracker Jacker hive down, and how Glimmer's death looked. I shivered and shook. I knew that President Snow wouldn't joke about Peeta. And I definitely did not need anymore deaths on my hand.

The door open, and I slowly slid in, when I came across the redhead Avox. She nodded towards me, and walked away. She turned her head, and I followed her. It was a silent friendship, and I respected her. I felt sorrow, as I remembered that I could have helped her get away from the Capitol.

"Sorry." I murmured, and she nodded. We entered the room, and she left. The room had a bed, and a bath, and a shower. I slipped into the shower, and took a gentle shower, before sliding into the amazing bed. I fell asleep almost instantly, and soon the dreams began to haunt me.

I woke up with Haymitch shaking me, muttering to himself.

"Haymitch. I'm up." I spoke up, and his eyes filled with relief then anger.

"What were you thinking? Rebelling against the Capitol?! You know what Snow did to Johanna Mason, the victor?! He killed her family! Do you want him to kill us all?!" Haymitch snapped, and I shriveled.

"I..I wasn't thinking. I didn't want to kill Peeta." I murmured, and Haymitch groaned.

"Well, we can make it look like it was true love." Haymitch stuck his tongue out like he tasted something awful.

"Peeta... Is he alive?" I asked, tentatively and Haymitch looked at me with sympathy.

"Yeah. He's OK." Haymitch nodded, and I sighed with relief. "No, you cannot see him." Haymitch interrupted me. "You have to get ready for your interview with Ceaser."

I nodded, and Haymitch left me, when my stylists and team came in with Effie. They came in chattering about how daring I was and how I looked during the Games.

Katniss.. Your feelings.. For Peeta. Are they real?" Effie asked me, and I stared at her in shock. And then I smiled sweetly.

"Of course, Effie! He's .." I searched for the perfect adjective, and Effie brightened up and started to ramble. I effectively tuned everyone out, as they cleaned my body until Cinna came in. I brightened up, and smiled at him.

"Katniss. Octavia. Effie. Flavius. Venia. Did you enjoy the game, Katniss?" Cinna spoke respectfully, before shooing everyone out.

"Did I look like I was having a blast?" I asked, surprised showing. Cinna laughed lightly, before showing my dress that I would be wearing for the interview.

"No. You didn't. But you aren't in love with Peeta, either." Cinna remarked, as he touched up on my hair and make-up.

"I don't know. He's special towards me, but I have no idea." I spoke truthfully, and Cinna nodded before pulled the dress over my head, effectively cutting the conversation into a hold.

"What happened while I was in the Arena?" I asked

"A lot. You have to pull yourself together, and act like lovebirds to pull everything off. Snow came in. He told me to make you look like a lovebird." Cinna nonchalantly spoke up. My eyebrows shot up, and he laughed.

"What did you tell him?" I asked, and Cinna shrugged.

"I told him it's time to get better perfume." Cinna spoke up, before I giggled at his answer. "No. I told him I would do my best. But it's how you act. You can't act like a kitten scared for her life. You need to act natural."

"Thanks." I smiled, and he smiled back. He started to show me the way to the stage, before hugging me tightly. I walked the rest of the way to the stage alone in my thoughts, when I bumped into Ceaser.

"Katniss! The Victor! My! You have changed!" Ceaser laughed at his small joke, and I smiled tentatively.

"So! How are you?" I asked, and Ceaser beamed

"Fine! Fine! Fine! How are you adjusting? Life different then from the Arena? How's Lover-boy?" Ceaser joked with me, and I snickered.

"Actually. I haven't seen him yet. The last time was in the Arena." I quietly spoke, and Ceaser's eyebrows shot up!

"Hon! I'm sorry! Gosh, I didn't even think!" Ceaser spoke, and I plastered a thin smile on my face.

"It's ok, Ceaser. I totally understand why they would want us to be separate. They want everyone to catch a glimpse of the Lovers." I consoled him, and Ceaser laughed.

"You make me feel so bad because I'm part of the capitol!" Ceaser exclaimed, and I laughed and nodded my head.

"Exactly my intentions." I smirked, and Ceaser and I walked towards the stage. He sat down, while I waited in the back. I kept the lookout for Peeta and Haymitch, and finally found Haymitch striding towards me.

"Ok, sweetheart. You have to really thicken your love for Peeta. I don't that everyone will believe your act. Some people might think that it was a survival tactic. But if you want to look like you were rebelling against Snow.." Haymitch left the sentence hanging, but I knew what he was going to say.

"I know. I'm dead." I muttered, and turned away.

"No. We're all dead." Haymitch snapped, and I blinked. Haymitch hugged me once more, and then left. I was left all alone in the background surrounded by my thoughts as I waited for Ceaser to announce me. I looked around anxiously for Peeta or for a symbol of threats.

"And now! Please welcome! The Winners of the 74th Hunger Games! Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mueller!" Ceaser announced what I could consider my death sentence with a flourish and a wide smile. I took a step forward, and another. I stared straight ahead with a fake smile plastered on my face, and I could hear Gale whisper in my ear, 'Stay Strong, Catnip. You are the champion and the winner. I'll always be your friend no matter what.'

I started a faster pace, encouraged by the Imaginary Gale. I heard a noise behind, and I instinctively flinched.

"Well.. Well.. Mrs. Everdeen, you sure do look great!" Ceaser joked, and I smiled.

"Don't get attached, Ceaser. Peeta is my lover, ya know." I snickered, and Ceaser faked pouting.

"Aw... But she's a beauty, isn't she?" Ceaser turned to the audience and they roared their approval towards him. I stiffed, and smiled at everybody.

"Thanks Ceaser." I smiled, and I touched my hair in a embarrassed manner.

"Well.. Peeta sure is late.. Thought he would be quicker." Ceaser smiled, and I nodded.

"Yes. It's really hard to wait for your love when you have been through so much." I sniffled, and Ceaser instantly put his hand on my arm.

"Peeta! There you are! What took you so long?" Ceaser smiled, and Peeta laughed.

"I ran away." Peeta plainly spoke, and the audience gasped. Memories of the red-haired

"Peeta! Where to?" I asked, frantically looking him over for injuries.

"The kitchen. They wouldn't let me eat." Peeta complained, and I smiled relieved. "I wanted to finish my soup! They wouldn't let me, so I ran away."

"Peeta. It's for your own good." Ceaser mocked scolded him, and Peeta snickered.

"Well. I think I get the chance to be a bad boy now.. Don't I?" Peeta laughed and I smiled.

"Now. We didn't call you over here to talk about someone running away. It's time to watch the Hunger Games!" Ceaser announced loudly, and I could feel Peeta stiffen before nodding.

"Watch how Katniss and I star in our very own movie! I'm pretty sure we rocked!" Peeta laughed, and I grimaced.

"I'm pretty sure you were over reacting on the leg." I poked him, and Peeta smiled.

"Can't argue with a pretty lady." Ceaser winked to Peeta, and I faked pouted. Ceaser waved his hand, and a screen started the Hunger Games. The interviews and scores started, and then the chariot ride. Then the bloodbath, and I watched in mild fascination. The Peacekeepers had dulled down everything, so I didn't see that much emotion. And then it started to focus a little more on Peeta and me. The Peacekeepers and Game-makers made sure to take away the parts of the 'rebellion' and finally I saw Rue's death. I screamed, when she screamed my name.

I stood, shaking like a leaf. "I'm.. I'm sorry." I whimpered, and Ceaser nodded. But the movie continued. I cuddled into Peeta side, and cried quietly. Slowly every moment passed until it was our time. I watched as I pulled out my bow and arrows, and then dropped them.

"Ceaser.. Can we stop now? I'm sure everyone knows what happened next." I smiled and the audience and kissed Peeta for good measure.

The Audience roared, and Ceaser flushed. He nodded.

"What is your thoughts of the Hunger Games now that you have fought through them, and won?" Ceaser asked,

"I think.. I think.." I was quiet. And Everyone leaned forward to hear my words. "I think it is cruel."

" But what about the rebellion against the capitol." Ceaser stated, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"But this rips away kids that don't even know how to fight! District 12 is so poor! Most of the experienced kids can't even go for the arena! And the richer distracts can train their kids to kill! To kill! KILL! Rip out throats with your TEETH! That's why we only have 3 victors! This isn't a game! It's a bloodbath!" I screamed out, and everyone was hushed. I continued to scream at them, until some peacekeepers grabbed my arms!

"If you take me away, then I'm right! Don't kill more innocent people!" I shouted, and Peeta stared at me, shocked. For once, Ceaser had a perfect o shaped mouth. Peacekeepers dragged me away from, and I tried to crane my head for another glimpse of Peeta.

"You could have had it all, Mrs. Everdeen. You shouldn't have done it. Take her to the dungeon." Pres. Snow said, and my eyes widened.

"No! You can't!" I whispered, and the peacekeepers took me down and I stared as they led me through doors and more doors. They shoved me into a room, and slowly shut the door. I started to run, when the door slammed shut. I curled up, and slowly began to cry.

5 Years Later *General POV

The guards laughed as they walked down the hallway towards the Victor's hologram TV. President Snow asked them to come, and watch. When they reached the room, they met President Snow. Immediately, they bowed their head.

"Thank you for coming, gentlemen. I am about to call the victors for a Victors Gala. For 4 days, they will be pampered beyond they have ever been before. Then they will be released into the Arena once more. They will have to band together and defeat a special prisoner. That prisoner has been trained and I highly doubt it will be easy to kill. ." President Snow spoke, and the gaurds nodded. "Any questions gentleman?"

"If I may?" One guard asked, and Pres. Snow nodded. "Why are we only releasing 1 prisoner? Wouldn't it be better if we had more people get killed? Because we want to remind the Districts that we have won."

"True. You've heard of Katniss Everdeen. Her parents have been killed, and her sister, Primrose Everdeen died in the Hunger Games. Then in the 75th Quartor Quall, Gale won the games." Pres. Snow told the guards the horrible story.

"She won't be happy. She's the prisoner that will be released." Guard #2 realized.

"Exactly. She's going to be killed by her ex-lover and Victor Peeta Mallerk." Pres. Snow smiled, and it was a vicious smile. The Guards gulped, and nodded. They could see that every year, President Snow became more insane.

**A/U: Soo... Do you like it? It's a work in progress. But I thought this is how the Hunger Games should have ended.. For my tastes.. At least! I love making Katniss the injured.. How are the victors gonna react? Review and tell me who you want to be your district Victor. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_  
_5 Years Later *General POV_  
_The guards laughed as they walked down the hallway towards the Victor's hologram TV. President Snow asked them to come, and watch. When they reached the room, they met President Snow. Immediately, they bowed their head._  
_"Thank you for coming, gentlemen. I am about to call the victors for a Victors Gala. For 4 days, they will be pampered beyond they have ever been before. Then they will be released into the Arena once more. They will have to band together and defeat a special prisoner. That prisoner has been trained and I highly doubt it will be easy to kill. ." President Snow spoke, and the guards nodded. "Any questions gentleman?"_  
_"If I may?" One guard asked, and Pres. Snow nodded. "Why are we only releasing 1 prisoner? Wouldn't it be better if we had more people get killed? Because we want to remind the Districts that we have won."_  
_"True. You've heard of Katniss Everdeen. Her parents have been killed, and her sister, Primrose Everdeen died in the Hunger Games. Then in the 75th Quartor Quall, Gale won the games." Pres. Snow told the guards the horrible story._  
_"She won't be happy. She's the prisoner that will be released." Guard #2 realized._  
_"Exactly. She's going to be killed by her ex-lover and Victor Peeta Mallerk." Pres. Snow smiled, and it was a vicious smile. The Guards gulped, and nodded. They could see that every year, President Snow became more insane._

Katniss continued to scrap against the wooden door with her nails. She didn't care how many blisters she would get or slivers or how many broken nails. She had to get out of there! Darkness impaled her every moment, and food only came in once a day. All she knew is that she had to kill Snow. All in her mind, was a picture of Snow laughing at her. Taunting her. Killing people she had no memories off.  
She heard someone walking down. No, two people. No, three. One continued walk past, while the other two started to unlock the door. Katniss scrambled to get away from the door, and into a corner. She narrowed her eyes, when the door slowly swung open. Two men walked in, and pulled her up. They put a cuff link on her, and pulled her away from her prison of darkness into the palace of light. She squinted her eyes, as the brightness assaulted her eyes.  
She walked peacefully, as she was led into a room. It was a room full of knives, arrows, swords and Snow. She growled, ferally.  
"Calm down, Katniss. I'll make you a deal. If you go into the games, and win, you can kill me and visit your family." Snow spoke up, and she listened. "You will have every advantage. Every advantage. You'll be trained to your fullest capacity, you'll be healthy. You'll simply fight 24 people to get to me. All of them must be dead." Snow hissed, and Katniss took a moment to ponder it.  
A dead Snow, happy family, and 24 dead opponents. Or a live Snow, sad Family, and 24 live opponents. It seemed fair. She could finally see her loving family, and meet her lover once more. Peeta, she knew. Even though Katniss had no memory of him, she knew he was her lover.  
"Yessss." Katniss rasped, and Snow nodded  
Snow left, and trainers came in. They fed her, and washed her. It was blissful silence. Then they trained her. It was blissful work.. And she trained. It was bliss. Loving bliss. She didn't use her voice, and trainers showed her how to survive the night at the arena. They showed her maps of the arena. They showed her the advantages, and showed where she would start.  
She glared at the chains they put on her hands.  
"Snow would like to talk to you and show you how you will be presented to the crowds. The handcuffs are security measure. You are a prisoner, and you do hate President Snow." The Guard told her. They fell in, as they walked over to the room. Snow started at her, and she glared at him.  
"Leave." Snow commanded the guards, adn they left.  
"So. You let the feline out of the cage.. You are still the same old scared chicken. Everything has to go your way, or else.. Else what? You kill people." Katniss purred, as she walked up to Snow and glared into his eyes.  
"You hate me." Snow stated, and she purred  
"Unbelievably. Back home, I used to kill food.. Behind the fences.." Katniss turned away, as she rubbed her arms. "I had a friend who used to do the same. Then I win the games."  
"Who was he?" Snow inquired and Katniss turned her head and smirked.  
"So you don't know everything." Katniss cackled  
"Not for long." Snow hissed, and Katniss snickered.  
"I'm a reminder.. That one day, the rebellion will rise up. And they will defeat you!" Katniss turned and walked straight towards him. "If I can't, then someone else will."  
"And I'll break them first like I broke you." Snow stared into her eyes.  
"When I was locked in that cell, I forgot things. Sure, I forgot my family.. But I will never forget that I won the Hunger Games with Peeta. That I loved Peeta. That you hate to lose." Katniss hissed, and continued. "And I won."  
"Not for long.. You see, when you 'disappeared', Peeta became the only surviving winner of the 74th Hunger Games. Then 75th Quator Quall came, and your dear friend Gale won. But your family was tragilically killed. If you want a shot at him. You'll have to kill your friend and lover." Snow whispered, and Katniss stared at him in horror.  
"No." Katniss whispered  
"Yes."  
Peeta's POV  
You know, after I had won the games with Katniss, I was in a mode. The 'I won and Katniss and I are safe.' mode. But then Katniss snapped in the victory interview, and was killed. I became the sole survivor of the Hunger Games. It's a horror to remember and to think about. Then her family died in a 'tragic' accident. Then mine did. Then Prim, Gale, Rory, and Madge was reaped for the 75th Hunger Games. Everyone died in front of Gale. I cried when I saw Prim kissed Gale. The Peacekeepers was furious, and they sent the careers after her. I snickered with sadistic pride when she killed 5 of them in Katniss's name. Then, I cried when Prim died in front of Gale's eyes.  
Gale went into a single minded rage, and killed the last tribute by shocking him into the forcefield. He was named the strongest and then when he came out, he was raped. By President Snow. Himself.  
I cried. I screamed. I loved. I hurt. I laughed. I smiled. I frowned. Then Haymitch was killed. He tried to start a rebellion. In the memory of Katniss Everdeen. I didn't join. But I did give them money.  
Then they found out. It was a nightmare. They threatened to bomb District 12. So they moved the Victors. They said. A Victory Tour for all the Victors. And bombed District 12 while we were gone. Gale and I are the sole surivivors of District 12.  
And now? We are going to the arena once more. Is this what it's like? To be shoved and herded around? Like a pack of animals?  
Of course, I can't say that. I'll never say that. As long as I live, I shall strive to help poor and unfortunate people as much as possible.  
Gale's POV  
I remember so many things. So many things that are a blessing and a curse to remember. I remember meeting Catnip. She was so scared, but tried not showing it. I snickered when she got startled by me. She was like a little kitten with back arched and the fangs coming out.  
But then she went into the 74th Hunger Games. When she came out, we cheered for her as she made her stand. Then cried when she was shoved into prison. Unlike the other districts, we won't forget Katniss who fought with her district member, lied in the faces of the Capitol, then died trying to save us.  
But then they forced me into the Hunger Games with my younger brother, Prim, and Madge. They all died. Dead. Never to laugh with me or cry. Prim loved me, she said. She wanted to be with me forever. Yet, I let her die.  
So I killed the last tribute, and became the victor of the 75th Hunger Games. When I got out, I was raped. By President Snow. And then they bombed District 12. Peeta Mellark and I are the sole survivors of the District 12. We, now, live in District 4 with Finnick Odair.  
It's sad to live there and not be able to hunt or hide from the peacekeepers. It's heart-wrenching to see that I survived the Hunger Games, and not Catnip.  
But then they proclaimed a Honarary Hunger Games, and that it would hold surprise. So now we're on our way to the Capitol, and are in a call with President Snow and victors.  
"So let me get this straight, we are going to fight as a group against this special prisoner that you need us to kill for you." Encorbia hissed, and I stared at her teeth.  
"Yes." President Snow nodded  
"Why can't you fabricate some lie and kill that prisoner by yourself." I spoke up, and Johanna cracked up  
"Awww.. You really think Snow will dirty his hands a little more?" Johanna snickered  
"Because if I do, the districts will rebel, and I won't be able to stop it." Snow hissed, "Now, as cute little victors, you will go through the games. And you will fight as a group. And you will fight against the prisoner." Snow cut off the call, as Johanna cracked up like a nutcase.  
I turned away from Peeta, and walked into my room.  
_**A/U: And Cliffhanger! OH YAY! Tell me what you think! This is about the first chapter. I revised it and redid it, so you might wanna reread it. :D Enjoy! Read and Review!**_  
_**Thanks**_  
_**Harper Clan**_


End file.
